Pervirtiendo a Darien
by Seiya-Moon
Summary: "Serena es la chica linda de la escuela y también es malvada, pervertida y coqueta. Siempre tiene lo que desea. Es por eso que verá en Darien, un tímido y sencillo estudiante, la materia prima ideal para su hombre de ensueño. El problema es que necesita.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Esta Historia no me pertenece****, **_**tengo la autorización de la autora **_** para adaptarla.**

**La autora es Nandir77****.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pervirtiendo a Darien**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**PROLOGO**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

"_**Serena es la chica linda de la escuela y también es malvada, pervertida y coqueta. Siempre tiene lo que desea. Es por eso que verá en Darien, un tímido y sencillo estudiante, la materia prima ideal para su hombre de ensueño. El problema es que necesita unos "pequeños toques" por lo que Serena sumergirá a Darien en un océano de lujuria, desenfreno y libertinaje, para obtener lo que desea de ese hombre… pero en el intento, las cosas pueden no resultar como esperaba… al final, puede haber terminado creando un monstruo…" OoC**_


	2. Conociendote

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

_**Esta Historia no me pertenece**__**, **__**tengo la autorización de la autora **__**para adaptarla.**_

_**La autora es Nandir77.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo I, Conociéndote**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Serena POV**_

_**.  
**_

Se lo que los hombres quieren. Siempre buscan lo mismo. Sexo. Perversión. Jugar. Es por eso que antes de que ellos vengan por eso, yo voy por ellos. Así de simple. Ellos no juegan conmigo. Yo juego con ellos.

Tengo un grupo de amigas…más bien conocidas, que no son más que unas perras. Es verdad, se que están conmigo porque les acarrea fama… y por eso me siguen como perritos falderos. La única que realmente vale la pena es Mina, porque ella es como yo, y no busca llamar la atención por mi causa. Ella sola es un maldito imán. Así que como verán somos la una para la otra.

En le colegio ya no hay nadie que en realidad valga la pena. Unos cuantos chicos que me llamaron la atención ya eran historia antigua. Nada más que una noche de pasión o dos si el tipo era muy bueno. Eso era todo para mí. Lo gracioso es que la mayoría de los idiotas quedada prendados y me estaban molestando por semanas antes de darse cuenta de que habían sido desechados. El último de ellos había sido Andrew Furuhata, un lindo chico rubio, tan bello como idiota, al que me lleve a un hotel una noche, pero el muy necio no sirvió de mucho… no duro nada y simplemente no valió la pena. Todo un fiasco.

El resto eran nada más que un montón de perritos falderos que ponían el mundo a tus pies por un beso o una mamada. Idiotas. ¿Que se creían que yo estaba a la venta? Yo elijo a mis hombres, no ellos a mí. Por lo que por ahora… estaba en sequia. Que mierda más grande.

Estábamos en lo mismo de siempre, en medio del patio, tomando un poco de sol, que era muy escaso en el estúpido pueblo al que me había mandado mi madre. La muy idiota me envió con mi padre porque dijo que yo era una perdida y no tenia futuro si seguía cogiéndome a todo Tokio. Mira quién habla le conteste y me mando de una patada a Kioto. Maldita.

Ahora tenía que estar entreteniendo a un cúmulo de estúpidas que me seguían para ver si conseguían algo de sexo con mi fama. Ellas se hacían cargo de mis sobras. Eran como un cumulo de malditas rémoras. (*)

Fue entonces que vi a aquel chico que si no fuera por mi completo aburrimiento jamás hubiese visto. Ni siquiera de lejos. Pero ahí estaba, observándolo y analizando mis opciones. Como si se tratase de un juego. La historia de mi vida

Hey, Mina – le dije a mi amiga, golpeándola en una pierna- ¿Quién es ese?

Quien – susurro Mina, que estaba ocupada mirando la cancha de rugby, mirando traseros

Ese chico de allí… el de lentes – le dije

¿Esa cosa? – dijo Mina con un dejo de asco

Bueno, ¿me dirás o no quien mierda es?

Vaya Serena, te hace falta un buen polvo chica… me dijo – claro que se quién es. Es un idiota si quieres que te lo diga. Se llama Darien… Chiba o algo así. No es más que una rata de biblioteca. Nada de tu tipo.

Mmmmm – dije yo, observándolo.

Mina era muy amiga mía, pero era una estúpida. Si no era capaz de ver el potencial de ese chico era porque le faltaban neuronas. Era alto, se notaba y tenía un cuerpo delgado, pero atlético. Tenía la piel más blanca que la de una chica y el pelo negro demasiado peinado, con una partidura al medio que lo hacía ver más bobo de lo que ya era. Además esos lentes… por Dios, hace años que habían inventado los lentes de contacto… Estaba sentado leyendo y tenía las piernas abiertas. Deliberadamente fije mis ojos en el bulto de su entrepierna y pude ver, aun desde la distancia que el chico tenia lo suyo. Un cambio de ropa, un corte de pelo… adiós a las gafas… y seria todo un dios… habría que ver lo demás.

Espérame aquí Mina – le dije poniéndome de pie

A donde crees que vas – me pregunto al verme

No es tu problema – le dije

Me acerque al chico, quien no saco los ojos del libro que leía. Yo traía una falda tableada súper corta, que me servía para estos casos. Doble un poco el borde de mi blusa, para dejar ver mi cintura y abrí un botón mas del escote, para que se me vieran los pechos.

Me acerque hasta estar casi pegado a él y le susurre

¿Cariño, que es lo que lees?

El chico dio un salto, y se le cayó el libro de las manos. Pobre, había quedado con la boca abierta al verme. Su mirada empezó en mis piernas y fue subiendo, hasta detenerse un momento en mi pecho… por ultimo me vio a la cara y vi como se sonrojaba. No era más que un nene de mama.

Me agache a recoger el libro y quede con su cara casi pegada a mis senos. El pobre abrió la boca y casi se le cae la baba del asombro. Yo estaba acostumbrada a esas reacciones, por lo que subí lentamente y me volví a poner de pie.

Amor, se te cayo esto… le dije- ¿me dirás que es lo que lees?

Yo- yo… dijo leo Shakespeare – dijo en un murmullo

¿Shakespeare? – le dije alzando una ceja

Me miro a los ojos y pude ver que eran de un azul hermosísimo. Este chico realmente tenía potencial, pero le faltaba pulirse, demasiado. Trate de ver si respondía a mí.

Me senté a su lado, cruzando las piernas y me deleite en ver cómo me devoraba con los ojos. Puse una mano en su muslo y le dije con mi voz más sexy

¿Y me leerías algo de eso… para ver de qué se trata

El joven se envaro un poco y hojeo el libro. Buscaba algo especial, aparentemente, pero a mí me daba lo mismo, solo quería ver su reacción. Entonces leyó, e increíblemente, sus palabras fueron como seda en mis oídos:

"_¡Habla! -¡Oh! ¡Prosigue hablando, ángel resplandeciente! Pues al alzar, para verte, la mirada, tan radiante me apareces, como un celeste y alado mensajero a la atónita vista de los mortales, que, con ojos elevados al Cielo, se inclinan hacia atrás para contemplarte, cuando a trechos franquea el curso de las perezosas nubes y boga en el seno del ambiente…"_

Me tense un poco y se me escapo un suspiro. El aprecio notarlo y sonrió levemente. Pude ver que tenía una linda sonrisa, y recordé entonces mi cometido. Subí un poco más la mano por su muslo, hasta casi tocar su intimidad. Lo vi ponerse tenso, y unas leves gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente. Sonreí. Mi mirada se dirigió a su entrepierna y entonces me quede boquiabierta.

El chico tenía una enorme erección, una como no había visto. Y vaya que había visto muchas. Probablemente era más notoria porque vestía deportivamente.

Sonreí y no pude evitar mojarme los labios.

Como es que te llamas? Le pregunte

Darien – me dijo, muy despacio

Darien… lindo nombre – le dije – Yo soy Serena. Pero puedes llamarme Sere.

Le tendí la mano y el me la tomo, apretándola. Una instantánea corriente curso mi espalda, por lo que quite la mano con rapidez, algo confusa. Deseche cualquier pensamiento y segui con mi juego.

Sere- dijo el – eso es casi lo mismo que Hermosa –

Me dejo atontada. Ya era la segunda vez en tan poco tiempo y no me gusto. Fruncí el ceño. Tenía que actuar rápido.

Bueno, como te gusta Shakespeare quizás me podrías ayudar – Le dije – toma, acá tienes mi teléfono… dame el tuyo, nos comunicaremos, estás de acuerdo?

Darien asintió, y me paso un pequeño papel con una hermosa letra. Lo guarde en un bolsillo y me acerque a su mejilla.

Entonces te llamare – le dije dándole suave beso.

Estoy segura que oí como se le escapo un gemido. Eso fue fácil El ya era mío.

Me acerque de nuevo al grupo, que me esperaba expectante.

Que mierda crees que estabas haciendo? – pregunto Mina, enfadada.

Estaba tasando el ganado querida – le dije, sentándome a su lado

Eso? – chillo Mina – por favor Sere, hay miles mejores que el

NO- le dije yo- es que tu no ves cuando hay un diamante en bruto, y ese chico lo es-

Mina me miro como si estuviera loca

Mira – le dije - Tienes que sacarte los prejuicios. Primero, imagínatelo sin ese peinado idiota, sin lentes, con una ropa sexy y voila – le dije – Tienes un súper sexy hombre a tu disposición

Mina lo miro analizándolo y frunció levemente el ceño

Si, supongo que podría ser… pero ha de ser un idiota… no me importa si es sexy, si no tiene nada bueno…

Ahí es donde te equivocas – le dije- primero, su "equipamiento" es de primera. Segundo, se excita con facilidad, lo que lo hará domable… Tercero, tiene un cuerpo de lujo, así es que es mío… yo lo quiero y lo voy a moldear a mi gusto.

Mina me miro con una sonrisa picara.

Eres una maldita pervertida, ¿lo sabías? – Me dijo – ¿en realidad piensas torcer a ese niñito de mama?

Bueno- le dije – al menos lo intentare. Si al final queda como yo deseo, será la envidia de todo Kioto…

Está bien, quiero verte hacerlo – dijo Mina

No te preocupes. Darien Chiba esta en mis manos…


	3. Un Angel Caido

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**Esta Historia no me pertenece**__**, **__**tengo la autorización de la autora **__**para adaptarla.**_

_**La autora es Nandir77.**_

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Ángel Caído**_

_**.**_

_**,**_

_**Darien POV**_

Había llegado no hacía más de diez días a esta escuela, y aun no tenía ningún amigo. De hecho no conocía a nadie. Mi vida se pasaba entre los libros y las clases de matemáticas, que eran mis favoritas. Estaba un poco harto de las molestias constantes de mis compañeros, pero ya no importaba. Acá en esta nueva escuela, a nadie parecía importarle, por lo que estaba más tranquilo. Había salido al patio, como todos los días.

Llevaba mi edición de Romeo y Julieta, esperando que nadie me interrumpiera, me senté en una banca a leer.

Estaba tan ensimismado, que no me percate cuando alguien hizo sombra frente a mí, sino hasta que me dirigió la palabra:

- ¿Cariño, que es lo que lees? – escuche que alguien me dijo

Me sobresalte y se me cayó el libro de la pura sorpresa. Levante un poco la vista y me encontré con unas largas piernas, a medida que subía la mirada sentí como me iba quedando sin aire, me encontré con una falda mínima, luego con una cintura deliciosa, el ombligo precioso, y me quede un poco pegado en la suave curva de los senos, que parecían querer huir de su ropa… hasta que lentamente subí y vio esos labios rojos… sentí que mi entrepierna se endurecía al momento, solo de ver esa cara excitante que me miraba como si quisiera devorarme. Sentí que el rubor subía a mi rostro.

Entonces, ella se agacho a recoger mi libro. Cuando subió sus pechos casi quedaron pegados a mi cara y pensé que iba a tener un orgasmo allí mismo… Nunca había conocido, en toda mi existencia a una chica tan sexy y hermosa. Ese cabello rubio, cayendo en ondas, y esos ojos celestes, marcados de lujuria…. Y esa boca, podría ser mi total perdición. Pero estaba seguro de que esto no era más que una ilusión o un mal sueño: una chica así jamás se acercaría a mí.

Creo que tenia la boca abierta de puro asombro. De pronto ella me volvió a hablar.

- Amor, se te cayo esto… me dijo- ¿me dirás que es lo que lees?

- Yo -yo – le conteste torpemente- leo Shakespeare

- Shakespeare? Me contesto alzando una ceja.

No quería decir que era Romeo y Julieta o me creería un cursi estúpido. La mire con algo de temor, tratando de dilucidar a que venían sus preguntas, tan extrañas y repentinas.

Vi como me sonreía y se sentaba a mi lado. ¿En realidad no estaba soñando? Una chica así de hermosa sentándose a mi lado… esto tenía que ser alguna clase de broma… ¿En donde están las cámaras?

Entonces, fue que sentí su pequeña mano en mi muslo y sentí que las piernas se me hacían agua… ¡Me estaba tocando… a mí! ¡Ese hermoso ángel, caído del cielo, me miraba, me hablaba me sonreía y me tocaba a mí! En realidad esto tenía que ser un sueño, pero no quería despertar…

- ¿Y me leerías algo de eso… para ver de qué se trata?

Ay Dios, quiere que le lea algo… por favor, algo lindo, algo que le demuestre lo que siento… hojee el libro tratando de busca un pasaje hermosos y cuando vi uno, lo leí casi sin mirarla o se me trabaría la lengua… solo esperaba no asustarla

_"¡Habla! -¡Oh! ¡Prosigue hablando, ángel resplandeciente! Pues al alzar, para verte, la mirada, tan radiante me apareces, como un celeste y alado mensajero a la atónita vista de los mortales, que, con ojos elevados al Cielo, se inclinan hacia atrás para contemplarte, cuando a trechos franquea el curso de las perezosas nubes y boga en el seno del ambiente…"_

¿Por Dios, no habrá sido demasiado cursi? Me sentí un poco incomodo, pero la mire y ella estaba como tensa y vi como un pequeño suspiro se le escapo de los labios… si, al menos había sido capaz de rozarla con esas palabras… Me sentí bien y una sonrisa boba se me escapo de los labios.

Pero entonces ella subió más la mano y creí que iba a tener que salir disparado o me iba a dar una ataque cardiaco… casi me toca… ahí… y yo sentí que moría. Un calor demandante subió por mi cuerpo y la temperatura se me elevo en dos segundos. Trate con toda mi fuerza de que no se me notara la erección que salió amenazante, pero entonces vi que sus hermosos ojos me miraba la entrepierna… ¡No! Que va a pensar, que soy un pervertido o algo así… Tierra trágame… yo y mis malditas hormonas…

Pero ella no pareció molesta e incluso sonrió. La mire embobado y vi como se mojaba los labios con su roja y sexy lengua… hasta este punto de mi vida, esto era lo más malditamente sexy que mis ojos habían visto… no es que hubiesen visto mucho, pero seguro que andaría desvariando por varias semanas…

- ¿Cómo es que te llamas?- me pregunto

- Darien – le conteste tan bajo que temí que no me hubiese escuchado. Ni la voz me salía, maldición

- Darien… lindo nombre – me contesto – Yo soy Serena. Pero puedes llamarme Sere.

Me tendió su mano y yo la tome, casi sin pensarlo y la apreté, un poco ansioso. Allí sentí como se me derretía la espalda y me daba un cosquilleo incesante en el estomago… Había visto lucecitas en pleno día. No podía existir tanta belleza en una sola persona.

Para mi pesar ella retiro la mano muy pronto, y temí haberme sobrepasado. Ella me dijo su nombre, y era tan perfecto… no pude evitar que un pensamiento se me deslizara por los labios:

- Sere- dije – eso es casi lo mismo que Hermosa –

Inmediatamente me recrimine por ser tan idiota. Como se me cuelan los pensamientos por la boca… Excelente Darien, te estás luciendo. Me quise golpear a mí mismo. Ella frunció el ceño y supe que no le gusto. El terror se apodero de mí.

- Bueno, como te gusta Shakespeare quizás me podrías ayudar – me dijo – toma, acá tienes mi teléfono… dame el tuyo, nos comunicaremos, ¿estás de acuerdo?

En cuanto escuche la palabra teléfono mi mente aterrizo y escribí el mío en una velocidad record. No era una oportunidad que desperdiciar. Le asentí con la cabeza y le entregue mi número. No quería meter la pata de nuevo, así que mejor me quedaba callado.

- Entonces te llamare – me dijo

Y sus labios de coral se acercaron a mi mejilla y me beso. En ese mismo momento supe que estaba perdido. Se me escapo un gemido a vergonzante y rogué porque no lo hubiese escuchado. Esa chica, era mi ángel, y no podría jamás mirar a otra mujer. En dos minutos me había vuelto loco. Lo único que quería era volver a verla… Lo que fuese por solo un beso de sus labios…

La vi alejarse, con un bamboleo suave de caderas y era una visión celestial. Apreté los puños y aguante el deseo infantil de salir gritando de felicidad.

Disimuladamente la mire para que no me viera y observe como conversaba con sus amigas… NO le importo que yo no fuese nada, ella misma se había acercado a mí. Ella me había tocado, hablado y besado todo en un mismo día… Increíble, mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas…

Apreté con fuerza el papel en que ella me había entregado su número y lo guarde como un autentico tesoro. No me creía capaz de llamarla, pero no importaba. El número era mío y con eso yo ya era feliz. El corazón casi se me salía del pecho y no quise pararme todavía, por temor a que todos notaran la erección que todavía tenía y no quería ceder. Espere más de lo necesario, cuando casi todos se hubieron retirado a su salones y recién me puse de pie. Me dirigí a mi clase y no preste atención ni un solo segundo, a pesar de que las matemáticas era mi clase favorita. En mi mente solo bailaban dos palabras maravillosas: Serena Tsukino, Serena Tsukino…


	4. Reglas y Lecciones

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**Esta Historia no me pertenece**__**, **__**tengo la autorización de la autora **__**para adaptarla.**_

_**La autora es Nandir77.**_

_**

* * *

Capítulo III**_

_**Reglas y Lecciones**_

_**.**_

_**Serena POV**_

Ya que estaba decidida a moldear a Darien a mi gusto, y viendo que el chico respondía a mí a las mil maravillas, decidí que mi plan no tenia porque esperar. Deje para un par de días para llamarle, a sabiendas de que el pobre jamás se atrevería a hacerlo. Así es que un viernes, decidí iniciar mi muy cuidada estrategia.

- Serena te estás pasando – me decía Mina, algo molesta

- Alice hazle un favor al mundo y cierra tu bocota – le decía yo, mientras marcaba el teléfono que Darien me había dado

- No es más que un pobre chico – me decía – Lo harás picadillo y no creo que se lo merezca-

- Oye, primero es mi vida, segundo, el no la va a pasar nada de mal… incluso me estará agradecido cuando termine con el – dije yo, convencida

Mina movió la cabeza e desacuerdo. No sé de qué se asombraba si la muy zorra había hecho cosas peores que esta… ahora venía con ataque de moralidad.

Marque el numero y al segundo tono ya me había contestado.

- Si – me contesto la suave voz, al otro lado de la línea

- darien … soy Serena, ¿te acuerdas de mí? – le pregunte, claro que era bastante obvia la respuesta

- Por supuesto- me dijo rápidamente –

- Bien – le dije yo- Me gustaría charlar algo contigo… más bien hacerte una propuesta… ¿estás libre esta noche?

- Si – me dijo sin pensarlo nada – ¿deseas que pase por ti o…?

- No – le dije – ya estaba acostumbrada a llevar la iniciativa – Yo pasare por ti, dame tu dirección cariño

Anote la dirección que me dio Darien me dio y le dije, para que se fuera preparando:

- Espero que en tu casa no se molesten si vuelves muy tarde

- No- me dijo nervioso – no te preocupes

- Excelente – le dije, feliz de que las cosas marcharan a mi gusto – Entonces recuerda… a las 9 y por favor no me hagas esperar, porque lo odio… Nos vemos

Y colgué.

- Genial – dije, mordiéndome el labio

- ¿Eres una perra maldita lo sabías? – me dijo Mina molesta

- Si, y me encanta – le conteste sacándole la lengua-

- Bueno, ya que no me escucharas, ¿qué es lo que planeas esta noche? -me dijo, interesada

- Bueno- dije yo, tomando un cepillo para peinarme el cabello – primero le propondré mi idea… le daré la oportunidad de que diga que no, para que veas que no soy tan mala…-

- Conociéndote no creo que al pobre le quede opción- me dijo Mina – ¿y si acepta?

- Bueno, si me dice que si… empezaré por cambiarle el look… le comprare ropa y lo llevare al salón para que hagan algo con ese cabello… y también le daré lentes de contacto… tiene un par de ojos de infarto, no debería ocultarlos detrás de esos feos lentes…

- Harás una gran inversión- dijo Alice – ¿en realidad crees que valga la pena?

- Por supuesto que sí – le conteste – de algo que sirva el dinero que gana papa, y la mesada de la estúpida de mi madre… tú sabes que prácticamente no ocupo dinero en este pueblo infernal…

- Bueno, si tú lo dices-dijo ella- en todos los casos debo decirte que me muero de ganas de saber como cambiaras al monstruito ese por algo comestible…

- Ya verás- le dije- yo jamás me equivoco-

A las 9 en punto me estacione fuera de la casa de Darien. Era una casa normal, bastante linda, pero pequeña, nada ostentoso. Vi el auto de Darien estacionado, un pequeño chevrolet, quizás de que año, que mantenía bastante bien. Al menos el chico era cuidadoso.

No tuve que esperar nada, a las 9 y un minuto salió Dariende su casa, vistiendo un horrible pantalón negro y una chaqueta que le quedaba muy grande, obviamente no era de él. Vi como su madre lo despedía de la entrada. La tipa era hermosa…lástima que su hijo no parecía tener el mismo estilo.

Se acerco y tímidamente golpeo el vidrio del copiloto. Le abrí.

- Entra cariño – le dije

El subió y le hizo una seña de adiós a su madre. Rodé los ojos y acelere hacia nuestro destino.

No habíamos dicho palabra, pero podía observar que Darien me miraba, yo vestía unos pantalones ajustadísimos de cuero negro y un top muy escotado. En el asiento trasero llevaba mi chaqueta, por si me daba algo de frio.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves cariño? – le dije, haciendo que el pobre saltara de la impresión

- S-Si- me dijo, mirando ahora por la ventanilla

- Tranquilo amor… vamos a un sitio tranquilo que hay por acá y te diré lo que quiero de ti ok?

El chico solo asintió, tímidamente, mientras uno ojo se le desviaba hasta mi escote. Acelere y pronto llegamos al tranquilo parque de las afueras del pueblo, en donde me gustaba ir a pensar. Casi nadie pasaba por acá, por lo que el lugar era propicio.

Me estacione y me volví hacia Darien, quien ya parecía algo ahogado de lo rápido que respiraba.

- Tranquilo cariño, no muerdo – le dije sonriendo.

- Está bien – me dijo, estirándose un poco- entonces ¿qué es lo que… hablaremos?

Me lo quede mirando un momento, para imaginármelo con otra ropa, otro peinado… realmente estaba convencida de que este era un diamante en bruto

- ¿Tienes unos ojos preciosos sabes? – le dije, sin medir mucho mis palabras

- Esteee – se ruborizo – gracias… tu también tiene unos ojos… muy lindos – me dijo, sin mirarme

- Bueno, al grano- le dije, buscando un cigarrillo en mi bolso – ¿fumas? – le pregunte

El negó con la cabeza. Que tímido me estaba resultando… iba a ser todo un reto.

- Está bien – dije encendiendo mi cigarrillo- siempre he sido directa y te diré las cosas sin rodeos… me gustas, y quisiera que tuviéramos la oportunidad de pasarlo bien tu y yo… ya sabes… una relación sin compromisos…

Me miro con los ojos como platos. Que gracioso.

- Pero tengo algunos reparos que poner- le dije – me gustaría que cambiaras un poco tu look… tu ropa… y ver la opción de que no utilizarás esos feos lentes…

- Que tiene de malo mi ropa – dijo él, con un dejo de nerviosismo… no te gusta nada de mi entonces…

Lo vi abrir los ojos enormes, en un ataque de desesperación. La conversación no le estaba gustando, eso era notorio, así que tendría que ser algo más sutil quizá…

- No cariño, no me malinterpretes. Tu eres un chico muy guapo, o no estaría hablando contigo… es que me gustaría que te sacaras mas partido…

- Pero de donde voy a sacar todas esas cosas… no tengo dinero como para eso…

- Ahí es donde entro yo… yo pagare todo eso…

- ¡No! - Grito Darien de pronto ofendido – jamás recibiría dinero de una mujer…

- Cariño… es la única manera de que estés conmigo, si no simplemente olvídalo.

- No me gusta ser un mantenido- gruño, orgulloso- nunca lo he sido ni lo seré… es el hombre el que trabaja y paga… las chicas no lo hacen…

Se estaba poniendo un poco difícil… vaya que zonzo… si cualquier hombre pagaría por estar en su sitio… pues bien iba a tener que usar sicología femenina…

- Bueno… si es así como, lo pones, tendré que mostrarte lo que arriesgas al decir que no…

Con una rapidez de gato de montaña, me pase a su asiento y me senté sobre él. Pude ver como abría los ojos sin creérselo, y use toda mi artillería para que me diera el si.

- Toma esto como una muestra – le dije al oído- si aceptas mi propuesta, todo esto será tuyo… te lo garantizo…

Y dicho esto, me acerque a su boca…

Lo bese, aunque no me moría de ganas de hacerlo. Pero en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos, algo me recorrió le espalda y me sentí casi ahogada. Darien no reacciono al principio, pero luego su beso alcanzo profundidad, y se volvió feroz, lo que me hizo sentir cosquillas en el estomago. Sentí como su sexo empezaba a endurecer, y lance un gemido ahogado, mal que mal estaba en sequia, así que me encontraba un poco sensible. El único problema era que no hacía nada con sus manos y exasperada, se las tome y las plante en mis senos, para que despabilara. Por un momento se quedo estático, pero como yo fui profundizando el beso, sus manos adquirieron vida propia. Le quite esos malditos lentes y enrede mis manos en su pelo, mientras me movía lentamente sobre él.

La temperatura comenzó a subir enseguida y sentí como Darien temblaba bajo mi cuerpo, y eso no sé porque, me excito más todavía… No me había pasado algo así, todos los hombres eran unos verdaderos pulpos y había que estarlos frenando, no así con Darien, que parecía dudar de cada movimiento.

Entonces, lo escuche susurrar mi nombre…

- Serena – decía con voz sedosa- Serena, Serena…

- Dime Sere – dije y me asombré de lo temblorosa que salió mi voz

- Sere- dijo él, obediente-Sere…- mientras decía esto, sus manos bajaban a mi cintura y luego con algo de torpeza, me toco el trasero.

- Cariño, me tienes muy mojada- le susurré y sentí como se endurecía más bajo mi peso.

Lo bese una vez más, desordenando su cabello y tan rápido como me había subido, me baje de él y me pase a mi asiento.

Me quedo mirando asombrado, sin creerse que me hubiese detenido. Es que tampoco podía pasar a más, la idea solo era darle un poco para que deseara más.

- Eso es solo una pequeña muestra cariño… le dije- si aceptas mi oferta, seré tuya completamente… y no deberemos parar.

Me miro y vi como su rostro estaba enrojecido y los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. Se veía bien sin lentes y con el pelo revuelto. Dios, no sé que me pasaba, pero tenía todas las ganas de subirme arriba de el de nuevo. No lo haría, claramente, pero de que tenía ganas, tenía ganas…

Lo vi tratar de recomponerse y volver a ponerse los lentes. Arreglo su cabello y su ropa, pero su erección era problema a parte. Lo vi moverse en su asiento, nervioso, y por ultimo termino por ponerse las manos sobre su problema.

- ¿Y qué me dices? – le dije, respirando profundo y buscando otro cigarrillo

- Si – me contesto – lo que tú desees.

Sonreí ante mi victoria. Es que era esperable. El era un chico tímido, pero era un hombre y los hombres siempre ceden a sus deseos. El no sería la excepción.

- Excelente – dije, encendiendo el auto- Empezaremos ahora mismo. Vamos a una tienda que conozco…

Y partí acelerando, a Osaka. No era tan lejos, y en la tienda me atenderían a la hora que yo quisiera. Era cliente exclusiva.

Unas horas después ya estábamos allí. Habíamos hablado casi nada por el camino, Darien iba callado y yo estaba pensando a mil por hora.

Bajamos del auto y entramos a la tienda. Estaba cerrada, pero cuando di mi nombre, abrieron en seguida. Tener dinero tenia algunos privilegios.

No le pregunte a Darien nada, y busque entre variada ropa de diseñador. Pude intuir perfectamente su talla y aproveche de comprarle varios trajes, camisas, pantalones y jeans. También algunas zapatillas y un reloj hermoso, que se le vería espectacular.

Darien solo asentía y me miraba con ojos anhelantes. No decía palabra y yo lo agradecía. Luego volvimos a Kioto.

Lo deje en su casa bastante tarde y cuando estuvimos afuera le hable algo más que debía saber.

- Cariño, ya que aceptaste esto tienes que saber unas reglas. Primero, mientras estés conmigo no puedes ver a nadie más, solo a mí. Segundo, harás lo que yo diga, ni más ni menos… no me gusta que tomes la iniciativa. Tercero, me obedecerás en lo que te pida aunque parezca retorcido y Cuarta y última… no abras tu linda boca, esto queda solo entre nosotros o se acaba el trato. ¿Está claro? Si sigues estas sencillas reglas, te prometo que podrás estar conmigo… como desees.

- Está bien – dijo él, aunque note un dejo de molestia en su voz – lo que tu digas.

- Muy bien cariño, le dije- puedes bajar, mañana te quiero ver por la tarde, debemos ir al salón de belleza y veremos lo que hacemos con esos lentes tuyos… le dije.

- Ok- me dijo – puedo… ¿pedir algo…?

Eso me tomo por sorpresa… ¿Que más quería? ¿No le había dado ya suficiente?

- Claro cariño, dime – le dije con suavidad, aunque no me gustaba que me pidiese algo

- ¿Me podrías dar… otro beso?

Se me apretó el estomago. Pensé que me pediría alguna idiotez, aprovechando el impulso, algo material. Pero no. El quería un beso.

No le respondí, pero me acerque a él, cerrando los ojos.

Esta vez el me beso a mí. Y fue un beso suave y dulce, tan dulce como la miel. Delineo mi boca con la punta de su lengua y luego exhalo su tibio aliento.

- Nos vemos mañana – me dijo, dándome una sonrisa

- Si cariño, mañana- le dije

El bajo del auto y se fue con la tonelada de bolsas de las compras. Lo mire y respire satisfecha. Si pensé que el chico tenía potencial, ahora estaba convencida. Este hombre iba a ser lo que yo quería, seria para mí. Yo me encargaría de perfeccionarlo.


	5. Agridulce

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**Esta Historia no me pertenece**__**, **__**tengo la autorización de la autora **__**para adaptarla.**_

_**La autora es Nandir77.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo IV Agridulce**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Darien POV**_

Estuve dándole vueltas al papel que me entrego bella por dos días. No me atrevía a llamarla y me sudaban las manos de solo acercarme al teléfono. Mi madre lo noto y se acerco a hablarme.

- ¿Algún problema con el teléfono hijo? – me pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios

Me sentí pillado y me avergoncé. Maldito rubor, siempre me llegaba en el momento menos indicado.

- No- mentí de muy mala forma- solo esperaba… un llamado… quizás – dije luego, dudando en realidad que me llamarían.

- ¿Y tú piensas que si le haces guardia al teléfono te llamaran antes?

- No… mama, por favor-le suplique, ya bastante avergonzado

- Está bien… yo solo preguntaba… ¿es una chica verdad?

Mi madre y su perspicacia. No había como mentirle.

- Si – le dije, bajando la voz -pero por favor no le digas a papa… o comenzara con sus sermones…

- ¿Que no me digan qué? – se asomo mi padre

Maldición. En esta casa no existían los secretos.

- Bueno, creo que Darien tiene una cita – dijo mama, riendo- pero no se atreve a llamar o no se… quizás espera que lo llamen…

- Mama- le gruñí- ¿qué parte de lo le digas es la que no te quedo clara?

- Hijo, tu padre era como tu- dijo mama- hasta que se decidió… quizás pueda aconsejarte.

Mi padre era un hombre especial. Quizás mama tuviera razón.

- Ven hijo, toma asiento- dijo Endimion, haciéndole un guiño a Setsuna, mi madre.

- Por favor no lo avergüences – dijo ella

- Por supuesto que no…

Y comenzó a contarme la historia de ellos. Yo la conocía de antes, pero esta vez me contó algunos detalles que desconocía. Me dijo que antes el era muy tímido y reservado, no como ahora… y que mama era a chica popular. No me lo imagine así. También me contó que le costó muchísimo decidirse a hablar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, se gano el corazón de Setsuna. Se veía sencillo, solo que Setsuna no era Serena… ella podía ser muy intimidante.

- Así que como vez, es cuestión de decisión- me dijo papa-

- Bueno, gracias- le dije, poco convencido de que con Serena fuera cuestión de decisión – Pero en serio, ella es diferente…

- Hijo, todas lo son- dijo papa con una sonrisa

Estábamos en ello cuando sonó el teléfono. De un salto gigantesco ya estaba al lado de él. Escuche como mama y papa reían, pero no les hice caso.

- Si – dije con voz algo temblorosa

Ella me pregunto si me acordaba de ella. Uf, por Dios si supiera cómo y de qué forma me había acordado de ella…

- Por supuesto – le dije, con algo más de confianza

Ella me dijo que quería hacerme una propuesta. Tragué en seco. Lego me pregunto si estaba libre esta noche… supongo que por cortesía, no había noche que yo no tuviese disponible, jamás salía de casa… no podía ni pensar en la posibilidad de salir con Serena Tsukino… la Hermosa, la Perfecta, la Diosa…

- Si – le dije convencido. Y luego, tratando de tragarme mi vergüenza le propuse – ¿Quieres que pase por ti o…?

No dejo que pasara por ella y eso me decepciono. Pensaría que era muy poca cosa… o quizás se avergonzaba de mi… eso me puso triste. Pero cuando le me pidió la dirección y luego me insinuó que avisara que llegaría tarde, el corazón se me disparo a mil por hora. No podía ni pensar en lo que me deparaba la noche pero quizás… podría ser mi primer beso? Se me agarroto el estomago en pura emoción.

Quedo en pasar por mí a las 9, y aunque mi idea de citas era que el hombre pasara por la chica, no estaba para convencionalismos. La vería a ella, a Serena… la autora de todos mis deseos frustrados desde el día en que se rebajo a mirarme a mí… a tocarme a mi… a besarme a mi… todavía llevaba ese beso en la mejilla grabado a fuego en mi mente…

Luego de la llamada, todo fue un caos. Desordene mi habitación como nunca, y entre en desesperación por no encontrar que ponerme… No tenía nada digno de ella, algo apropiado… solo la misma ropa que utilizaba a diario, muy pasada de moda o muy formal… Mi madre vio mi desesperación y concurrió en mi ayuda. Me paso unos pantalones negros que habían sido de Rubeus, mi hermano… quien por ahora se encontraba en la Universidad con Hotaru, mi otra hermana. Me los probé y me quedaban bien, aunque estaban algo pasados de moda. No me importo, pues al menos eran algo diferente. Ella se merecía el esfuerzo.

El otro problema se vino para buscar algo con que abrigarme. Por nada del mundo me pondría esos sweaters que de seguro ya estaban apolillados del uso… y me sentí morir una vez más. Esta vez fue papa quien vino en mi rescate, pasándome el saco de un traje nuevo que tenía guardado. Me quedaba un poco grande, pero se veía bien. Lo abrace de felicidad.

Corrí al baño, me bañe y arregle en tiempo record, me peine con dedicación, arreglando cada hebra de mi cabello… me perfume, me mire mil veces… me puse bien los anteojos, sin los cuales no veía a dos metros… y me senté a esperar.

Hubiese querido tenerle algún presente, una flor o no se… pero no me había dado el tiempo, preocupado por arreglarme y todo eso…

Pronto sentí un vehículo en las afueras de mi casa y el claxon sonando. Me congele por un momento, sobrepasado por la emoción y no podía moverme de mi asiento.

- Hijo creo que te buscan… no creo que le guste esperar – me dijo.

Entonces recordé su recomendación y salí como resorte hacia la puerta. Respire hondo y me encomendé al cielo. Le dije a mama que no me esperara despierte ay ella me lanzo una mirada divertida. Era la primera vez que salía con una chica, así es que supongo que todo valía.

Camine hacia su coche, el cual era espectacular como ella. No sabía mucho de marcas o autos, pero creí distinguir que era un volvo. Me acerque y le golpee la ventanilla con timidez.

Ella me hizo pasar y cuando me senté observe que mama me despedía… le dije adiós con la mano, esperando que se metiera a la casa de una vez… por Dios, ni que fuera un bebe.

Salimos de mi casa y no pude despegar mis ojos de ella. Se veía espectacular, como siempre. Mis ojos casi se salían de las orbitas al ver esas piernas enfundadas en cuero, ese top mínimo que parecía querer reventarse por la presión de sus pechos encerrados… me dio algo de calor, no lo pude evitar

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves cariño? – me dijo ella, sobresaltándome.

Me habían pillado fisgoneando. Que diría Setsuna si se enterara.

- S- si- le conteste, nervioso.

- Tranquilo amor… vamos a un sitio tranquilo que hay por acá y te diré lo que quiero de ti ¿ok?

Solo asentí, para no abrir de nuevo mi torpe boca. Me habían pillado mirando y aun así, la mirada se me iba hacia su escote. Esta mujer era de infarto… ¿es que no se daba cuenta lo que causaba?

Ella siguió conduciendo y vi que se aproximaba a un parque cercano…. ¿Es que no iríamos a cenar o algo? El pulso se me disparo y creo que empecé híper ventilar de pura emoción… podría ser el día, de mi primer beso… por favor Dios, escucha mis plegarias.

- Tranquilo cariño, no muerdo – me dijo.

Claro, debía parecer un atado de nervios a estas alturas. Me golpee mentalmente y me acomode mejor en el asiento, para tratar de calmarme. Con todo el aplomo del que fui capaz le dije

- Está bien entonces, ¿qué es lo que hablaremos?

Ella me quedo mirando con esos ojos chocolate hipnotizantes… seguro se me caía la baba en este momento. La vi sonreír levemente.

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos ¿sabes? – me dijo de pronto

Me quede de una pieza, y para no ser menos alabe sus ojos también. Los míos no eran nada de especiales, pero los de ella… esa mirada, esa forma de observar… pero a pesar de lo que dije, no la volví a mirar. Seguro me había ruborizado y eso era demasiado vergonzoso.

Ella me dijo que iría la grano y busco un cigarrillo. Me ofreció a mí también, pero yo no fumaba. No me gusto que ella lo hiciera, pues podía hacerse daño. Pero no me sentí con la autoridad de decirlo.

- Está bien – me dijo encendiendo su cigarrillo- siempre he sido directa y te diré las cosas sin rodeos… me gustas, y quisiera que tuviéramos la oportunidad de pasarlo bien tu y yo… ya sabes… una relación sin compromisos…

Me quede helado y seguro que mis ojos me delataban… era demasiada información de golpe… ¿yo le gustaba… a ella? ¿Dijo relación…? ¿Pasarlo bien… se refería a…? Esperen… ¿qué significa eso de sin compromisos? Creí que me daría algo por la manera que mi corazón galopaba. Pero ella siguió hablando.

- Pero tengo algunos reparos que poner- me dijo – me gustaría que cambiaras un poco tu look… tu ropa… y ver la opción de que no utilizarás esos feos lentes…

Esperen un momento… yo le gustaba o no… porque quería cambiarme a mi… es que no le gustaba mi ropa… o bien era yo… no entendí mucho, así que me atrevía a hablar.

- Que tiene de malo mi ropa – dijo yo, decididamente nervioso- no te gusta nada de mi entonces…

Comprendí el significado de mis propias palabras y me dio algo así como un ataque de ansiedad. Quizás yo estaba malinterpretando todo y no era lo que yo pensaba… estúpido Darien tú y tu mente revuelta… probablemente ni le gustaba como hombre… bueno, y a quien le iba a gustar yo también, si no era más que un ….

- No cariño, no me malinterpretes. Tu eres un chico muy guapo, o no estaría hablando contigo… es que me gustaría que te sacaras mas partido…

Respire un poco mas aliviado. Me encontraba guapo. Me volvió el alma al cuerpo. Lo que quería era que cambiase mi atuendo… bien, yo también estaba de acuerdo pero… ¿como lo haría?

- Pero de donde voy a sacar todas esas cosas… no tengo dinero como para eso…

Y era verdad… yo entendía que ella quisiera a alguien más apuesto a su lado, pero no sabía cómo conseguiría eso… quizás si utilizaba el fondo de mi universidad… y no sé, quizás un cirujano plástico…

- Ahí es donde entro yo… yo pagare todo eso…

- ¡No!-le grite claramente ofendido – jamás recibiría dinero de una mujer…

Y era verdad. No estaba criado de esa forma.

- Cariño… es la única manera de que estés conmigo, si no simplemente olvídalo.

- No me gusta ser un mantenido- gruñí - nunca lo he sido ni lo seré… es el hombre el que trabaja y paga… las chicas no lo hacen…

No me estaba gustando lo que decía…. ¿Ella pensaría que yo era algún tipo de aprovechado? Jamás haría algo así, menos viniendo de una chica. Para eso era yo el hombre, y si Serena quería un hombre mejor vestido más decente, tendría que hacer el esfuerzo… aunque me costase la misma universidad. Entonces ella hablo.

- Bueno… si es así como, lo pones, tendré que mostrarte lo que arriesgas al decir que no…

No me alcance a dar cuenta cuando ella se había pasado a mi asiento y se sentó sobre mí. Esto tenía que ser alguna clase de broma… una chica así no haría eso conmigo… ¿o sí? Se acerco a mí y sentí su perfume, lo que me causa una tremenda revolución hormonal. Jamás una chica había estado así de cerca de mí…

- Toma esto como una muestra – me dijo al oído- si aceptas mi propuesta, todo esto será tuyo… te lo garantizo…

No alcance a analizar sus palabras. Porque ella, esa Diosa, se estaba acercando a mí, con esos labios de coral con los que había soñado por dos noches seguidas… y entonces, me beso.

Me quede estático, no lo podía creer. Esa dulce boca estaba sobre la mía y esto era mi sueño hecho realidad. Entonces mis labios adquirieron vida propia y le devolví el beso con todo lo que llevaba dentro… y sentí como la electricidad se colaba por mis huesos, haciéndome sentir cosas que jamás creí. Esto era el cielo. El deseo me embargo y la bese con furia, lleno de pasión y vi que ella me respondía. Sentí como la erección se empezaba a hacer presente, pues su sexo tibio estaba exactamente sobre el mío, y la sensación era de otro planeta. Ella sintió eso al parecer y lanzo un gemido ahogado dentro de mi boca, lo que casi causa que tuviese un orgasmo allí mismo…

Pero ella era mucho más audaz que yo, y la vi buscar mis manos, y llevársela a sus pechos. Esto era un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Los apreté suavemente, no quería causarle daño, y su piel estaba ardiendo. Sentí también la dureza de sus pezones a través de la tela y eso me puso aun más duro si fuese posible. Me beso con más profundidad y ya no fui muy amable. La apreté con pasión. Ella me quito los anteojos y vi todo borroso, pero ya veía igual antes de que me los quitara así que no me importo. Enredo sus manos en mi cabello, causándome la mejor sensación del mundo. Todo lo que me hacia me causaba placer. Era increíble. Ella se movía suavemente sobre mi sexo, causando que casi me ahogara de puro éxtasis.

Comencé a temblar, lo cual a estas alturas era ya inevitable. Ella era la primera en todo, y nunca pensé que sería tan celestial. Mi cuerpo parecía querer estallar, y seguía temblando, embargado de nuevas sensaciones. Y entonces, se me escurrió su nombre entre los labios.

- Serena– le dije – Serena Serena…

- Dime Sere –me dijo con voz temblorosa

No lo pensé dos veces, yo diría y haría lo que ella me pidiese en ese momento.

- Sere- dije- Sere… y entonces, me decidí a dar un paso. No sabía que pasaría, pero me arriesgue de todos modos. Deseaba hacerlo, y baje mis manos hasta su trasero… y lo apreté, atrayéndola más a mi sexo. Sentí que moría dos veces…

- Cariño, me tienes muy mojada- me dijo y creí que mi sexo explotaría. Escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Sere era lo más malditamente sexy que había escuchado en mi miserable vida.

Me volvió a besar, mientras yo seguía temblando, volvió a desordenar mi cabello y con un pequeño suspiro, se bajo de mí y se paso a su asiento. No es que esperara algo más, pero demonios, porque se iba justo en ese momento… había sido mi primer beso…

- Eso es solo una pequeña muestra cariño… me dijo- si aceptas mi oferta, seré tuya completamente… y no deberemos parar.

Sentí como se me iba el aire de los pulmones y me sentí un poco utilizado por un momento. Ella estaba jugando muy bien sus cartas. De esta manera, sería incapaz de decirle que no a nada que me pidiese. Trate de pensar un poco, ordenándome y volviéndome a poner los lentes. Peine un poco mi pelo, y sentí como mi erección se comenzaba a hacer molesta. Me avergoncé, pero no podía hacer nada. Finalmente decidí poner mis manos sobre ella y suspire.

- ¿Y qué me dices? –me pregunto mientras buscaba algo en su bolso

- Si – le conteste – lo que tú desees.

Y era la pura verdad. Ahí me di cuenta de que no sería capaz de negarme a algo que ese ángel o demonio, no sabía en ese momento, me pidiera. Ella era el alfa y el omega, el negro y el blanco… mi cielo y mi infierno. Lo supe en ese momento y aun así, me arriesgue. Intuí que de esto no podía salir nada bueno.

Ella sonrió, se sentía victoriosa. Y lo era. Me dijo que empezaríamos al momento y fuimos a una tienda que ella conocía, al parecer en Kioto. Al parece, ella tenía algunas influencias. No me extrañaba, su padre era bastante adinerado.

Viajamos en silencio. Me hubiese gustado decirle sobre mis sentimientos, sobre lo que pensaba o esperaba, pero tampoco era tan idiota. A ella no le importaría eso. Ella quería un juguete nuevo y yo me había entregado en bandeja. De todas maneras, era un gran privilegio. Era mejor ser juguete de Bella que no ser nada en absoluto. Sonreí tristemente.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, ella comenzó a comprar miles de cosas sin consultarme. No me importaba en realidad, yo me pondría lo que ella me diese. Me probé algunas cosas y me alegre un poco de saber que ella le acertó exactamente a mi talla. Me compro zapatos, ropa, toda muy exclusiva y de diseñador. No quise ni preguntar el costo de la inversión. Si me daba la oportunidad, le devolvería hasta el último centavo. Eso era mi promesa personal. También me compro un reloj, que me vio admirando. Le sonreí por el detalle.

Nos fuimos de vuelta a casa sin hablar de nuevo. Yo la mire en varias ocasiones, internamente desesperado por poder al menos besarla una vez más. Esto no podía ser tan frio, suponía.

Cuando llegamos, ella detuvo el automóvil y se giro para hablarme.

- Cariño, ya que aceptaste esto tienes que saber unas reglas. Primero, mientras estés conmigo no puedes ver a nadie más, solo a mí. Segundo, harás lo que yo diga, ni más ni menos… no me gusta que tomes la iniciativa. Tercero, me obedecerás en lo que te pida aunque parezca retorcido y cuarta y última… no abras tu linda boca, esto queda solo entre nosotros o se acaba el trato. ¿Está claro? Si sigues estas sencillas reglas, te prometo que podrás estar conmigo… como desees.

- Está bien – le respondí – lo que tu digas

No me esperaba algo distinto, por supuesto. Reglas. Lo que puedes y no hacer, lo que puedes y no tomar. Solo ella. No hablar con nadie. Al final no me parecía un precio tan alto, si podía estar en su compañía. Pero aun así, mi corazón estaba triste y la amargura me llenaba el alma. Nada podía ser tan perfecto.

- Muy bien cariño-me dijo- puedes bajar, mañana te quiero ver por la tarde, debemos ir al salón de belleza y veremos lo que hacemos con esos lentes tuyos…

Yo acepte. No me importaba nada. No me importaba si quería vestirme de payaso o hacerme bailar en la punta de un alfiler. Yo era suyo. Estaba perdido y lo sentía en mi corazón. Pero no me podía ir así… ella debía darme algo, aunque fueses un poco… así que lo intente. ¿Qué podía perder?

Le pregunte si le podía pedir algo más. Ella acepto, aunque vi el desagrado en su hermoso rostro. No me importo, de todas formas lo pedí.

- ¿Me podrías dar… otro beso?

Ella no me respondió, pero pude ver como cerraba sus hermosos ojos y se acercaba a mí. Lo había aceptado. Me estaba dejando besarla. Quizás no todo estaba perdido… quizás, aun podía tener una mínima esperanza…

Me acerque a ella con decisión y la bese, tratando de entregar en ese beso, todo lo que llevaba por dentro. Toda la adoración que sentía por ella. Fue un beso lento y hermoso. Pase mi lengua por su labio, para llevarme el recuerdo de su suave textura. Con eso podía vivir hasta volver a verla. Suspire cerca de su boca.

- Nos vemos mañana –le dije, sonriéndole.

- Si cariño, mañana- me contesto

Me baje del automóvil y trate de no volver a mirarla. Si lo hacía, temía que no la dejaría escapar jamás. Y no podía osar a tanto, no. Yo era su juguete nuevo, su mascota. Solo esperaba que no se aburriera tan pronto de su nueva adquisición. Me sentía feliz y triste a la vez. No sabía muy bien porque de pronto mi apacible vida se había vuelto de cabeza. Mi corazón latía, pero ahora tenía otro sentido. Latía por ella. Y no pude dejar de sentirme miserable por que la emoción no era compartida. Lo aceptaba. Aun así lo aceptaba. Lo que fuese con tal de ver feliz a mi ángel-demonio. A mi delicioso postre agridulce. Serena….


	6. Agua turbia

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**Esta Historia no me pertenece, **__**tengo la autorización de la autora **__**para adaptarla.**_

_**La autora es Nandir77.**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Agua Turbia**_

_**Serena POV**_

Cuando llegue a casa, lance las llaves a la mesita y subí corriendo a mi dormitorio. Como siempre, papa no estaba, así que daba lo mismo la hora. Llegue darme una ducha, y por más que trataba de pensar en otra cosa, no podía sacarme a Dariende la cabeza. Seria porque el chico era tierno, pero eso no haría que cesara en mis propósitos. Eso solo lo hacía más excitante. Lo más probable es que fuese virgen y yo nunca había estado con un virgen. Le enseñaría todo lo que debía saber hasta transformarlo en lo que desea… después, me daba igual.

Me quite la ropa y me di una ducha fría. Falta que me hacía, después de semejante experiencia. Pero no era el chico, era… la necesidad de estar con alguien. Solo eso.

Me acosté y comenzó a sonar mi celular. Era Mina. Maldita mujer, como llamaba a estas horas.

- Que rayos quieres a estas horas Mina – le gruñí

- Tienes que contarme ya lo que ha pasado, yo no esperare hasta mañana – me dijo

- Que maldita sucia eres – le dije – no te contare lo que hice, es personal

- Desde cuando Serena- me contesto – yo siempre te cuento lo que hago… vamos, dime al menos… ¿lo tiene grande?

Que sucia pervertida. Pero debo reconocer que me sonreí al recordar.

- Si Mina… debo decirte que el chico tiene lo suyo-

- Lo sabia – me dijo- los silencioso son los peores… ¿y te hizo algo… o?

- No desquiciada, no me hizo nada… solo le mostré un poco la mercancía, nada mas-

- Wow… porque será que no te creo… tu siempre te los tiras enseguida Serena, no me jodas – dijo Mina molesta

- No es mentira – le dije molesta – no me puedo tirara a la primera a un virgen Mina…-

- ¡No!- chillo ella, excitada – No me vengas con esas… si ya no existen los hombres así…

- Bueno, te puedo asegurar en un 99% que Darien es virgen… dudo mucho que lo haya hecho con alguien por como actuó… el pobre temblaba… ¡estaba a punto de correrse en los pantalones! – le dije, recordando con ansiedad.

- ¿Y eso fue todo? ¿No hiciste nada más…?

- Bueno, lo bese… y es en realidad muy buen besador… aunque no tiene experiencia…

- Vaya chica, parece ser una mina de oro ese tontito… ¿y qué harás para adecentarlo…?

- Ya partí con lo más complejo, las ropa… mañana iremos al salón de Lita y veremos… yo creo que va a quedar estupendo…

- Eso tendré que verlo… ¿se juntaran mañana?

- Si, maldita entrometida – le dije- y ahora déjame dormir, que tengo trabajo que hace mañana…

- Sere… en realidad le harás esto al chico… ¿no has recapacitado.?- me pregunto ella.

De cuando acá Mina con cargo de conciencia… que le pasaba a esta perra…

- Oye no te metas en mis asuntos ya te dije idiota –

- Bah, después no me digas que no te advertí… estas cosas nunca terminan bien degenerada-

- ¡Degenerada tu madre, buenas noches!- le grite y colgué

Jodida Mina. No me iba a hacer dudar. Yo lo quería, a mi gusto, pero iba a ser mío… después que hiciera lo que quisiese. A mí no me importaba.

Por fin, como media hora más tarde, conseguí dormirme.

Me desperté muy tarde al día siguiente, muy tarde. Cuando vi la hora eché una maldición. Nadie me despertó.

Me duche rápido y me dispuse a seguir con mi obra. Estaba feliz de tener algo interesante que hacer, cuando llamaron a la puerta de casa. Al parecer no había nadie, porque el maldito timbre seguía sonando y sonando…

Corrí escaleras debajo de mala gana y abrí la puerta. Maldición, lo único que me faltaba

- ¡Querida hermanita! – grito Taiki, a la puerta con un gran bolso

- ¿Qué demonios haces acá Taiki? – le gruñí, mientras pasaba sin siquiera ser invitado

- Bueno pues… he venido a pasar una temporada contigo… por recomendación de mama-

- Claro, no tiene a nadie más a quien molestar esta idiota – bufe

- Deja de tratar así a mama o te pondré jabón en la boca- me dijo ceñudo -Tu no cambias nada verdad… ¿qué? ¿ya te has tirado a medio pueblo?

- Metete en tus asuntos Taiki – le dije, volviéndome a mi cuarto

Pero antes de subir el me detuvo.

- Sere escucha – me dijo serio- mama en realidad está preocupada… quiere saber de ti. No le hagas esto mas difícil, ella en realidad te quiere… tu no la llamas…

- No me digas… ¿alguien que te quiere te envía a este pueblo de mierda?-le grite – pues no, ella solo quería estar sola para estar con su maldito novio rico… nada mas… no le importo yo… ni tu… deberías saberlo-

- Sabes que no es verdad- me dijo- Yo me quedare acá un par de meses. Espero poder llevarle buenas noticias

- Bueno, pues espera sentado- le gruñí y me zafé de su agarre.

Maldición, con mi hermano acá todo se haría más difícil. Era y fue siempre una maldita buena persona, y eso causaba que me odiara más. Me hubiese gustado ser como él, pero ya era tarde. La bala perdida siempre fui yo y no tenía fuerzas para enderezarme.

Busque lo primero que encontré para ponerme y busque las llaves del auto. Baje de nuevo y busque mi celular.

- Taiki, quedas en tu casa- le dije, irónicamente – así que cuídala, yo vuelvo por la noche… tal vez… o quizás ni vuelva… a papa no le importa mucho

- Deberías quedarte para que hablemos – me dijo- quizás pueda meter un par de cosas buenas en esa cabeza dura tuya…

- No gracias, estoy bien así… nos vemos- le dije y salí antes de que me lo impidiera.

Apenas estuve en el auto le marque a Darien.

Me contesto al momento

- Cariño – le dije al oír su voz- Voy camino tu casa… está bien… te veo en 20 minutos… ok, nos vemos entonces – y corte

No me gustaba llamarlo a la casa, quizás me terminaría respondiendo algún día la madre o el padre… tome nota mental de adquirir un nuevo celular. Así podría llamarlo cuando quisiera.

Cuando llegue a su casa, el ya me esperaba fuera. Lo vi y una sonrisa se me puso en el rostro en seguida. Se había puesto unos de los jeans que le compre y una camisa. Se veía muy bien, aunque todavía desentonaba con esos lentes y ese pelo tan peinado. Ya mejoraría eso también.

- Sube cariño – le dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto-

- Hola – me dijo con timidez

- Iremos a donde una amiga que te ayudara con ese pelo- le dije – te encantara, así que tranquilo

- Está bien – me dijo, mirándome

Pude notar que dudaba si besarme o no, pero decidí no darle nada por ahora. No fuera a ser que se acostumbrara.

Maneje por la ciudad y en unos pocos minutos ya estábamos en el salón de Lita. En realidad no era de ella, era de su madre, pero para el caso, era igual. Entramos y ella estaba allí.

- Sere - me dijo con una gran sonrisa – ¿A que se debe tu vista querida? –

Que cínica era esta perra. Yo bien sabia que me odiaba, pero me seguía igual que mosca, porque así se hacía fama. Pero si por ella fuera, me sacaba los ojos. Me daba lo mismo. No era más que una mosca muerta. Y todo porque salí con Andrew, que a ella le gustaba. En vez de andar odiando debería estar agradecida de que se lo quite de encima, se hubiera decepcionado en la cama de todos modos, el tipo era un asco.

- Vengo con un amigo- le dije- es a él a quien quiero que atiendan

- Oh – me dijo – llamare a mama

Pude ver el aire de tristeza que cruzo por el rostro de Darien cuando dije que éramos amigos. Pues que se bajara de su nube. Yo no tenía novios, ni nada. Solo parejas ocasionales. Y tendría que entenderlo. Era eso o nada.

La madre de Lita llego pronto y atendió a Darien rápidamente. Lo sentó y le puso la capa para cortar el pelo, y vi que se reflejaba el miedo en los ojos del chico. Probablemente jamás había estado en un salón el pobre.

- Bien cariño, ¿cómo quieres que te corte el cabello? – pregunto la Sra.

- No le preguntes a él no tiene idea – le dije yo – haz esto

Y le describí cabalmente como quería el corte. Ella me miro con extrañeza, pero al ver que Darien no se oponía, se alzo de hombros e hizo lo que yo le dije. Darientenía los ojos cerrados mientras le cortaban el cabello. Luego de unos 20 minutos, ella terminó. Estaba bien, pero como que… faltaba algo.

- ¿Hey tienes mousse o algo de fijador? – le pregunte

- Claro – me dijo – y me tendió una botellita

Yo me esparcí el líquido en las manos y desordene su cabello un poco, dejándolo con un estilo más bien casual. Eso era, estaba en el punto. Se veía genial y casi irreconocible. Perfecto.

- Cariño, deberías abrir los ojos y verte – le dije en su oído. Ganándome un estremecimiento de parte de él.

Vi como abrió sus verdes ojos y se quedo pasmado. El chico estaba en shock.

- ¿Qué, no te gusta? – le dije, haciendo un puchero.

- No- me dijo él, enseguida- no es eso es que… ese que está ahí no soy yo…- me dijo

Me lance a reír

- Claro que eres tu cariño, solo que con otro aire… ves… te ves muy bien… sexy…

Vi como Darien se ruborizaba nuevamente y se pasaba las manos por el pelo. Demonios, eso fue sexy. Pero no se lo iba a decir, por supuesto.

- Si a ti te gusta esta bien- dijo sonriendo-

- Muy bien- le dije

Me di el gusto de ver como Lita me miraba enrabiada por mi nueva adquisición. No podía creer que fuese el mismo Darien y se viera tan bien. Estúpida, ahí tienes. Sufre.

Le pague a la Señora y me despedí de Lita. Ella me tomo el brazo cuando me acerqué a ella.

- Por Dios… no me digas que es Chiba– me dijo bajito

- Claro que lo es – le dije- está en mis manos, así que olvídate de ponerle los ojos encima zorra- la advertí de inmediato. Ya la conocía.

- Todas sabemos que no te duran nada las conquistas Sere- me dijo- así que en cuanto te canses, soy la primera en la lista- dijo dándole una mirada libidinosa.

- Bueno eso ya es tu problema… pero mientras este conmigo olvídalo- le advertí

Ella solo sonrió y se fue hacia dentro del local.

- Vamos cariño, acá el aire se puso un poco denso –

La última parada, un contactólogo que conocía. El me ayudo con mis ojos, de hecho yo también usaba lentes de contacto.

Me recibió contento de verme y le explique la situación. Le dije a Darien lo que harían y el por supuesto, asintió. Se lo llevaron a una sala y lo espere. Se demoraron una eternidad. Sabía que tenían que hacerle unos estudios y luego hacer los lentes a medida, pero no recordaba que se demoraran tanto. Luego de unos 90 minutos, se abrió la puerta y entonces, la visión celestial.

Estaba equivocada cuando dije que Darien era un diamante en bruto… no era eso, era como toda una mina de diamantes. Por Dios, se veía genial y solo de verlo se me mojo la ropa interior. Maldita sea… que bien se veía.

Lo vi caminar sonriéndome, y casi se me sale el corazón del pecho. "Pura excitación, Sere, tranquila, ya será tuyo. Relájate" me tuve que decir, para calmar mis hormonas. En realidad que todas habían sido unas ciegas. Partiendo por mí, que n vi a este bombón antes…

- Darien, te ves espectacular… que buen trabajo-

- Me molestan un poco los ojos- me dijo, cerrándolos levemente-

- Te acostumbraras – le dije – yo también los uso, ¿sabías?

- No - me dijo con cara de asombro-

- No te preocupes, el color es mío… solo son lentes normales de contacto… como los tuyos-

Nos fuimos de allí y suspire. Este trofeo tenía que mostrarlo.

- ¿Te gustaría venir a una fiesta conmigo? – le pregunte

- Claro – me dijo, con buen humor – ¿donde es?

- Es en un bar… los padres de Mina son dueños… creo que te gustara.

Lo vi sonreír de buena gana, y yo acelere con emoción. Estaba que me partía en ganas de lanzarme y cogérmelo, pero sabía que este postre había que comerlo con calma. Nada de apuros. Lento se disfruta mas, además, necesitaba muchas cosas que saber aun…

Llame a Mina, para coordinar la llegada.

- Hey- me dijo cuando me contesto- Te estoy esperando hace una rato perra-

- No te preocupes perrita - le conteste- ya vamos para allá

- ¿Vamos?- me pregunto

- Si- le dije – yo y Darien-

- ¡Maldita zorra! – me dijo, riendo

- Lo mismo para ti, te veo en unos minutos- y corte

Llegamos sin cruzar palabra y estacione justo detrás del bar. Como siempre, hervía de gente, el Bar era muy famoso y concurrido

- ¿El Fantasy? – me pregunto Darien, boquiabierto

- Si cariño… ¿has venido antes?

- No – me dijo- pero es muy conocido… nadie que conozca ha podido entrar-

- Pues lo conocerás ahora - le dije, tomándolo de la mano-

Llegamos a la entrada, donde Sam nos dejo pasar en seguida. El ya me conocía, así que no hizo preguntas. Dentro estaba muy lleno, subimos al segundo piso para buscar a Alice.

Edward estaba alucinado a mi lado, y me sentí orgullosa de que las chicas se quedaran mirándolo con cara de hambre. Sufran todas, malditas.

Cuando por fin llegue al vip, Mina se estaba comiendo a besos con un tipo musculoso y grande. Típico de Mina.

- ¿Interrumpo?- pregunte

- Claro que si- me dijo Mina

- Como quieras, puedo irme si gustas-

En seguida Mina se puso de pie, dejando olvidado al chico y me dio un abrazo.

- ¡Por fin llegaste maldita! – me chillo por sobre la música

- Claro, no pensaba faltar- le dije- Oye, quiero que conozcas a Darien…

Alice se lo quedo mirando boquiabierta, sin ningún disimulo. No lo podía creer.

- ¡Pero por Dios, quien es este chico tan guapo! – chillo Mina, abrazándolo

Vi a Darien un poco contrariado, pero luego también la abrazo, regalándole una sonrisa-

- Darien Chiba señorita – dijo el, tan correcto y le tendió una mano

- Wow – dijo MIna, mirándome- Yo soy Mina, Este es el bar de mi familia… puedes venir cuando quieras.

- Gracias- dijo Darien-

- Cariño – le dije yo- estás en tu casa, baila o mira un rato, yo hablare con Mina… luego te busco

Lo vi asentir, como siempre y alejarse entre la gente

- Lo vas a dejar suelto por ahí- me dijo Mina, incrédula – Te digo en seguida que te lo robaran-

- No - le dije yo- no lo harán- y si él intenta hacer algo, me conocerá- le dije, segura

- Como quieras-me dijo- oye, ¿viste a los chicos que estaban al lado del bar?

- No – le dije emocionada… ¿en dónde?

- Son amigos de Haruka, el tipo con el que estaba- me dijo Mina Quieres conocerlos?

- Por supuesto que sí, lo dije, arreglando mi escote –

Mina me llevo al bar, en donde había tres chicos, uno que identifique como el que estaba con ella entes y otros dos, que no conocía. Ella me los presentó.

- Sere, este es Haruka, ya lo conociste, el es Eliot y el es diamante … están en el pueblo por negocios- Me dijo Mina

- Mucho gusto- les dije yo, sonriéndoles

- El gusto es todo nuestro, me contesto Diamante, sonriendo con unos perfectos dientes blancos –

- ¿Un trago? – me pegunto Diamante

- Claro- dije yo- ¿Quien soy para rehusarme?

Estuve muy entretenida, eran los hombres más guapos que había visto y ese diamante estaba perfecto para que dejara mi sequia obligada. Mina se volvió a perder con Haruka supongo que a alguno de los vips, mientras que Eliot se entretenía con una chica rubia que estaba a nuestro lado. Así que me dejo el camino libre para diamante. Perfecto.

Me compro varios tragos y comencé sentirme un poco mareada. Pero estaba feliz y eufórica. Salimos a bailar, y comencé a moverme con sensualidad, dispuesta a seducir a este chico y llevármelo a un vip.

Me acerque cuando la canción se puso más sensual, y me di la vuelta, apretándome contra él con mi trasero. Pude sentir que diamante estaba más que dispuesto y mi excitación creció. El me abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a besarme en el cuello. Estaba en el cielo. Me di la vuelta de nuevo y lo bese con ganas. El bajo sus manos a mi trasero y me apretó contra el…

Y fue cuando comenzó el desastre.

Yo me había olvidado completamente de Darien y de toda esa mierda. Pero parece que Darien estaba sintonizando en otro dial, porque sentí cuando tomo violentamente a diamante del cuello y lo separo de mí, para luego darle un feroz golpe de puño en la nariz.

La gente comenzó a gritar en forma automática, y yo estaba pasmada, mientras darien levantaba a Diamante de nuevo y lo volvía a golpear. El trato de defenderse, pero al parecer estaba un poco bebido, por lo que no lo consiguió. Lo hubiese seguido golpeando, si no fue porque aparecieron los dos amigos de Diamante, Haruka y Eliot y los separaron, mientras Darien estaba como loco. Eliot le dio un golpe en el rostro y Darien cayo sentado al suelo.

Vi como se llevaban a Diamante, y trate de evitar que se fuera. Pero me rechazo.

- No me involucro con chicas emparejadas- me dijo- debiste decírmelo-

Y se alejó de mi, sangrando y llevado por sus dos amigos.

Mina por supuesto, estaba hecha una furia. Primero porque le habían destrozado algunas sillas, y segundo porque la habían dejado sin pareja y por ende, sin polvo para esa noche.

Me volví hacia Darien y quería solo masacrarlo. Me iba a escuchar de una vez.

- Darien – le dije cuando se puso de pie – sígueme, ¡ahora! –

Camine hasta el vip más alejado, entre, lo deje pasar y cerré la puerta con seguro.

En cuanto lo tuve en frente, le deje caer una bofetada gigante, tan grande que Darienllego a volver la cara. Imbécil, se lo merecía.

- ¡En qué demonios estabas pensando! – le chille – ¡quién demonios te crees para hacer eso, imbécil!-

- ¡Te estaba tocando… eso es faltarte el respeto! – me grito de vuelta, y se gano otra bofetada

- ¡No me grites maldito idiota! – le chille, furiosa.

Darien tenía el rostro enrojecido y el labio levemente hinchado por el golpe de Eliot. Me miro con tristeza extrema, alejándose un poco de mí. Pero yo no había terminado con él ni por asomo. Esta noche iba a aprender un par de cosas.

Me senté en uno de los sillones. Estaba frustrada, y no sabía qué hacer. Que tipo más idiota, me estaba arrepintiendo de haberme involucrado con él. Más encima me había perdido la oportunidad de ganarme una noche de placer. El la pagaría.

- Darien – le dije con la voz fría – acérate

Darien camino hacia mí, algo tembloroso. Se notaba en sus ojos el miedo, pero él se lo busco.

- Arrodíllate – le dije- Si no quieres, puedes irte, pero no me veras mas en tu maldita vida –

Darien se acerco y se arrodillo. Lo tenía frente a mí.

- Quítame el zapato – le dije-

El me miro extrañado, pero lo hizo, de todos modos.

- Ahora, me besaras la pierna. Empezarás por el pie y seguirás por la pierna hasta que yo te diga… ¿entendiste?

- Darien no dijo nada, pero se acerco a mi pie y lo beso. De inmediato una corriente subió por mi piel, pero estaba tan enfurecida que no le hice caso.

- Sigue así- le dije, mientras me metía las manos bajo la falda -Quiero que sigas besando y subiendo-

El no dijo nada, pero empezó a hacer lo que le pedí, despacio. La sensación era genial, y mis manos se perdieron en mi ropa interior, tocándome a mí misma.

- Sigue así – le dije – sigue

El comenzó a besar y cuando iba por la rodilla, hizo algo distinto y lamio mi piel. Me estremecí, y me gusto. El siguió así, lamiendo, hasta llegar al interior de mis muslos. Lo detuve.

- Para – le dije-sigue con la otra pierna-

Y nuevamente, sin decir palabra, se paso a la otra pierna y siguió lamiendo y besando, hasta llegar a mi pie.

Cuando hubo llegado a mis dedos le dije

- Ahora te enseñare a darle placer a una mujer, y más te vale que lo hagas bien o te irás al demonio. Es tu oportunidad de que te perdone.

Y dicho esto lo tome del cabello y lo atraje hacia mí. Me quite la ropa interior, con rapidez y lo volví a jalar del cabello, enterrándolo en mi sexo.

- Ahora – le dije – quiero que me beses allí-

Darien nuevamente acepto lo que le pedía, sin decir una palabra. Comenzó a besarme con delicadeza, lanzado por mi cuerpo oleadas de placer increíbles.

- Sigue así, hazlo así… bien… - le dije, sin soltarlo del cabello.

Darien comenzó suave, pero luego comenzó a besar con furia, pasando la lengua por toda la extensión de mi sexo, subiendo y bajando, lamiendo, succionando, enterrando su lengua… Lo hacía excelente para estar aprendiendo…

Sentí calor en todo mi cuerpo y me aferre con mayor fuerza a su cabello, suave y hermoso… me sentí desfallecer cuando enterró uno de sus dedos en mi, tratando de profundizar su ataque. De pronto mi cuerpo se rindió al placer, y colapse con sus caricias. Lance un gemido ahogado, mientras Darien también gemía, enterrado en mi sexo mojado.

Me caí hacia atrás, exhausta. Respire agitadamente y trate de poner en orden mi mente, ya bastante embotada por el alcohol.

Mire a Darien y aun seguía a mis pies, tembloroso y cabizbajo.

- Darien – le llame

El levanto la vista y me miro con una mirada indescifrable. Me acerque a el, y lo bese en los labios, probando mi sabor en su boca. Me puse de pie, buscando mi ropa interior, y me la volvía a poner. Hice lo mismo con mi zapato, y Darien también se puso de pie. Pude ver en su pantalón una mancha más oscura a la altura de la entrepierna, provocada, por la humedad que salió de su sexo a causa de la excitación. Me sonreí.

Me volví a sentar y lo mire.

- Ahora me vas a escuchar y lo harás bien, porque será la última vez que lo diga. Tú y yo no somos nada, me entendiste, yo no soy nada tuyo, tú no eres nada mío. Eso significa que yo puedo hacer lo que se me antoje, esa es mi regla. Tú no puedes involucrarte con nadie, porque fue mi regla desde el principio, pero no tengo ningún problema en dejarte ir y que no nos veamos mas. Si no te gustan las cosas así, eres libre de marcharte. Te puedes quedar con todo lo que te di, no me importa. Pero si quieres quedarte conmigo, deberás seguir mis reglas y eso implica no escenitas de celos, no explicaciones, no preguntas. Esta es mi vida, yo hago lo que quiero y lo tomas o lo dejas. Simple y directo. Tú eliges.

Lo vi dudar un momento y mirarme con desesperación. Se dirigió a la puerta, como si se fuese a ir, pero no llego a tocarla. Lo vi temblar y suspirar mientras se tomaba el pelo en forma frenética. No sabía qué hacer.

Finalmente volvió a mí y se arrodillo a mis pies.

- Soy tuyo – dijo simplemente – No puedo alejarme de ti

Yo sonreí y lo mire con desdén.

- Entonces está todo dicho, harás lo que te dije. Una escenita más como esta y te olvidas de mí para siempre, ¿está claro?

Darien asintió y vi como una lágrima bajaba suavemente por su mejilla.

- Ahora me voy a la fiesta, y tú puedes irte cuando quieras. Y ve como te vas a casa, porque no pienso llevarte.

Dicho esto, lo empuje con el pie y cayó hacia atrás, sentado en el suelo. Otra lágrima rodo por sus ojos, pero no me conmovió.

- Y no nos veremos al menos en una semana – le dije – no me gustan los hombres débiles-

Y dicho esto, salí del vip cerrando la puerta con verdadera furia.

****Hola amigas Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo. les deseo con **  
**todo mi corazon, que sus sueños se hagan realidad y que tengan un mejor **  
**año.**  
**las quiero!

Les cuento ,que desde hace 1 mes empece a trabajar en turno madrugada de 10 pm  
a 5 am y llego a casa a las 6 y media am.,.. osea q duermo todo el dia,  
no es excusa pero siempre me pasa algo q no me deja acytualizar. pero  
doy gracias a dios que consegui por fin trabajo, es omo cajera de un  
casino pero esta bueno.


	7. Ciego

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**Esta Historia no me pertenece, **__**tengo la autorización de la autora **__**para adaptarla.**_

_**La autora es Nandir77.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

**Ciego**

**.**

**.  
**

**Darien POV**

Han pasado casi tres días desde aquella fatídica noche en el "Fantasy". Quisiera no haber ido nunca allá. Me la he llevado encerrado en mi habitación y no he ido a clases, no tengo ganas de estudiar. Mi mama está preocupada y mi padre también. Les he dicho que no me siento bien y me han dejado en casa, pero no están seguros del motivo de mi enfermedad. Yo sí. Lo tengo muy claro. Mi enfermedad tiene nombre y apellido. Serena Sutkino.

No entiendo como algo tan hermoso puede ser a la vez tan siniestro. Ella me trato como mierda, y quizás me lo he merecido. Llevo marcado a fuego sus golpes, aunque no se noten a mi me pesan en el corazón.

Mi corazón se encoge de solo recordar la furia de sus ojos, el desprecio en sus palabras. Sé que no siente lo mismo que yo, pero… ¿en realidad me odia…? yo sentí que si en aquel momento.

Me senté en la cama, de la cual apenas me había levantado. Mire a mí alrededor. La ropa estaba regada por todos los sitios, bandejas de comida, ventanas cerradas… esto no podía seguir así… Pero tampoco me daban deseos de hacer algo más.

Recordé aquella noche. La furia que sentí al ver que la tocaban. Sé que me excedía, pero me enceguecí de solo ver como alguien tenía lo que a mí me estaba prohibido. Ella estaba muy lejos de ser mía, pero al menos me quedaba la esperanza de que se conformara conmigo. No era así y ese día me quedo más que claro. Además de juguete, era su mascota. Esa a la que recuerdas cuando no tienes nada mejor. El repuesto. Y eso, con suerte.

Mi mente viajo al momento en que ella me encaro, golpeándome. El dolor físico no fue nada, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del dolor en mi corazón. Ese día, ella me dio la oportunidad de terminar con todo, de marcharme. Y debí haberlo hecho, pero fui incapaz de alejarme de ella. Estaba perdido. Me había enamorado como un idiota y solo porque se habían fijado un poco en mi. Hay que ser muy idiota para que te ocurra eso. Pero ella era hielo y fuego, blanco y negro… y por algún motivo, mi mente estaba detenida en el momento en que pude tocarla… ella me dijo que lo hiciera, y yo ame cada centímetro que pude besar. No me importaron sus palabras o su evidente desprecio. Sabía muy bien que ella no estaba más que utilizándome para sentirse mejor, pero no me importo. Pude sentir su suavidad, tocarla… y cuando pude estar en contacto con su intimidad… creí que moriría. Todo lo demás se me olvido y me concentre solo en ese momento, tan sublime, tan perfecto. Sentirla. Saborearla. Amarla.

Sentí un calor inapropiado para el momento, porque comencé a excitarme, sin quererlo. Me dolía su trato, pero a la vez, me excitaba lo que hizo después… ¿Cómo se entiende algo así? Es amar y odiar a la vez, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido.

¿Cómo es posible tener más de un sentimiento a la vez…?

Me sentía mal y era obvia la causa.

Estaba pensando en mis dolencias cuando escuche un barullo en el primer piso, provocado por alguna novedad. Me llamo la atención y me acerque a la puerta. Quería saber de qué se trataba.

- ¡Mis niños hermosos! – gritaba mi madre, feliz por la visita

Eran mis hermanos. Los oí en cuanto entraron. Rubeus el mayor, el orgullo de la familia y Hotaru, el tesoro, por su belleza. Yo no era nada. Yo era invisible

- Teníamos que venir, los extrañábamos – dijo Rubeus

- Me parece excelente, creo que Darien lo agradecerá – decía Endimion, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

Escuche mi nombre entre la conversación y supe que querían saber de mi.

- ¿Donde está Darien? – peguntaba Hotaru, siempre tan entrometida.

- En su habitación –contestó Setsuna. Esta un poco enfermo. No creo que sea momento de importunarlo… - claro, ella era sensata, pero mis hermanos no, obviamente.

Sentí como corrieron por la escalera para acercarse, a mi habitación y me tape, en una respuesta innata para que no me molestaran aunque era una idiotez, de todas maneras me molestarían.

- ¡Hermanito!- chillo Hotaru al entrar en la habitación

- ¡Qué desastre Darien! – sentencio Rubeus, mi hermano mayor ,bueno, que podía decirles, al final tenían razón-

- Déjenme – gruñí, innecesariamente, de todas manera meterían sus narices-

Vi como Hotaru empezó a rebuscar entre mis cosas mientras Rubeus, algo más sutil me miraba intrigado.

- ¿Qué demonios te has hecho? – grito Hotaru, al verme bien

- Nada - musite yo, sin ningún ánimo de entrar en explicaciones

- Oye no me estoy quejando- aseguró Taru… - Te ves… muy bien, claro si descontamos que estas metido en una pila de basura y apestas…

- Buen corte de cabello - rio Rubeus-

- Vete a la mierda – bufe yo, bastante encabronado

- No… - dijo él, preocupado – no te estoy molestando Darien, te aseguro que es verdad, aunque Taru tiene razón… deberías hacer algo con tu dormitorio, está hecho un basural

- Mmmmm – dije yo, sin animo

- ¡Apuesto que es por una chica! – bufo Taru– siempre es una chica…

- ¿Es verdad eso Darien? - Pregunto JRubeus, analizándome con la mirada

Estaba más que perdido. Había sido descubierto en menos de un minuto. ¿Tan evidente era?

- No se inmiscuyan, por favor – les pedí, como último recurso

- ¿Ves? Es una chica, lo sabia – dijo Taru, victoriosa

- No sabíamos eso Darien – dijo Rubeus, serio

- No es nada… no importa – murmure

- No creo que no sea nada, o no estarías así… vamos hombre, no puede ser tan terrible –

- Arriba ese ánimo chico – me dijo Taru – seguro no será la primera ni la ultima-

En eso estaba errada. Era la primera, y seria la ultima. Yo no quería a nadie más que ha Serena. Ella era mi todo. No conseguiría posar mis ojos en otra mujer sin recordarla.

- Ya está bien – gritoTaru, abriendo las ventanas – le levantas ahora y paras esta mierda de una vez

- Déjame Taru – me queje, pero sabía que ella no me dejaría, la conocía demasiado bien

- Taru tiene razón – dijo Rubeus – Debes salir, tomar aire… todavía te quedan clases… vamos, no vas a tirar todo por la borda cuando te queda tan poco para terminar ¿no?

Ni me había acordado de eso. S verdad, yo antes tenia enfocado todo en salir del instituto y poder asistir a una prestigiosa Universidad, como lo habían hecho mis hermanos. Pero este último tiempo había mandado al carajo todo, incluso los estudios. Mala idea.

Taru me levanto de la cama a empujones, ayudada por Rubeus. Me jalo al baño y me cerró la puerta, con una pequeña amenaza.

- Quítate esa ropa y báñate, y será mejor que lo hagas o entrare yo a hacerlo por ti-

Conociéndola, era muy capaz de hacerlo. Mejor no arriesgarse. Me saque la ropa con desgana y me eche una mirada al espejo. Era un espectro de cabellos levantados. Me reía tristemente de la imagen. Había olvidado que me habían cambiado de look, así que me lleve un buen susto al verme. No llevaba los lentes de contacto, así que veía bastante borroso. Quizás no me veía tan mal.

Me desnude y me metí a la ducha, lo cual me hizo en realidad sentir mejor. Deje que el agua limpiara mi cuerpo y estuve mucho rato así, dejándome acariciar por ella. Me lave el cabello y me enjaboné unas 3 veces. Sabía que no conseguiría sacármela de la mente de esa forma, pero en fin, valía el intento.

Cuando salí de la ducha, me sentí renovado. Pero aun estaba triste. Eso no se pasaría con facilidad.

Salí de la ducha y me asombre de ver que mi dormitorio había sido limpiado con suma rapidez. La ropa estaba ordenada y me habían dejado unos jeans y una camisa oscura. Mire la ropa. Era la que ella me había dado. La acaricie, recordándola y me vestí con pocas ganas. Todo me la iba a recordar. Suspire resignado. Me puse el reloj, obsequio de ella también y termine de ordenarme. Me puse los lentes de contacto y baje a la sala. Ya estaba bueno de preocupar a Setsuna.

- Mañana iré al instituto – dictamine cuando baje- Ya me siento mejor

- Sabía que la visita de los chicos te serviría – dijo Setsuna, abrazándome-

- Está bien mama, tranquila – le dije, acariciando su cabello

- Oye en realidad te ves bien – analizo Rubeus- Al menos la chica te hizo cambiar de estilo… este me gusta

Setsuna me miro con tristeza. No hablaba mucho, pero creo que sabía más que nadie. Evite su mirada.

- Si, es algo que quise hacer… la otra ropa estaba muy pasada de moda – acote

- Me gustaba tu otro estilo – dijo Taru- pero este en realidad te queda mejor, incluso te ves bien- rio

Me dirigí a la cocina, sin ganas de escuchar los comentarios simpáticos de Taru. Quería comer algo, y mi estomago lo agradeció. Hace un par de días que no comía bien.

Estaba en eso cuando una mano me todo el hombro por detrás. Supe en seguida quien era.

- Hijo si tienes algo de que hablar – escuche la voz severa de Endimion

- No te preocupes – le dije – no es nada, en serio – ni yo me lo creía

- Sé que es difícil hablar de las cosas del corazón - me dijo – pero si necesitas ayuda o consejo, no dudes en consultar. Soy tu padre y te quiero, no me gusta verte así. Sé que es por esa chica Serena, ¿verdad?

Era difícil mentirle a Sretsuna, pero a Endimion era imposible. Lo mire y asentí, sin muchas ganas

- Hijo, lo que sea, tu puedes con ello. Tienes que aprender a manejar tus emociones. Por favor, escúchame. Nada es tan serio que no tenga solución –

- Lo sé… es que yo… estoy enamorado, lo siento – lo dije, pero me costó bastante. Una cosa era reconocerlo internamente y otra decirlo a viva voz.

Endimion me miro con ternura infinita.

- Es una buena noticia, pero mala a la vez. Si piensas que es la mujer de tu vida, lucha por ella. Pero si estas sufriendo, quizás no sea la apropiada… Tú lo sabrás, yo no puedo mandar en tus sentimientos, pero considéralo… No me gusta verte sufrir.

Agradecí a papa. El siempre me hacía sentir mejor.

Al día siguiente, luego de un mar infinito de preguntas de mis hermanos, me dispuse a ir al instituto.

Lo último que quería era toparme con Serena o sus amigas, pero con mi suerte, en cuanto entre me tope con ellas.

Trate de pasar desapercibido, pero no lo logre. Un mar de murmullos me distrajo un poco, mientras unas chicas me miraban como si hubiesen visto a algún fantasma. No se creían que era yo, al parecer.

Mis ojos se toparon con los de Serena, justo antes de pasar al salón de clases. Hubiese jurado ver un brillo de felicidad, pero se desvaneció al momento. Quizás eran solo ideas mías, al final.

Me tuve que poner al día en varias clases que habían avanzado, pero no fue mayor problema. Las matemáticas no fueron problema tampoco y di dos de los test que debía para completar mis notas. En solo un día quede al corriente con todo lo que tenia retrasado, y eso me enorgulleció de mi mismo. También recibí dos o tres recaditos con declaraciones de amor. No me lo creía. Lo que hacía un corte de cabello.

Casi al final del día, una chica de ojos azules me entregó una nota, y luego se fue, mientras me sonreía. Extrañado vi la nota y me temblaron las piernas. Era de Serena

"Necesitamos hablar" decía "espérame en la cafetería a la salida de clases, Sere"

No estaba seguro de asistir. Lo más probable es que me quisiera mandar al diablo en forma definitiva y no estaba preparado para eso. Los nervios me apretaron el estomago. No quería que terminaran las clases.

La hora de la salida llego demasiado pronto para mi gusto y con resignación, me dirigí a la cafetería. Estaba casi vacía. No vi a Serena, y pensé que quizás se había arrepentido. Respire algo más tranquilo cuando un par de manos me taparon los ojos

El aroma de su piel era inconfundible. Aun antes de que hablara, yo ya sabía que era ella.

- Sere – musite, tomando una de sus manos

- ¿Sabías que era yo? – me dijo algo extrañada

- Si – le dije simplemente, sonriéndole levemente

- Ven – me dijo tomándome de una mano

No sabía a dónde íbamos, pero me deje guiar. No me importaba si me llevaba a un matadero siempre y que fuera de su mano. Estaba peor de lo que yo mismo creía. Mis ojos veían su cuerpo, su cabello y esa falda mínima que mostraba sus bellas piernas. Los tres días de sufrimiento desaparecieron de golpe, como si no hubiesen existido.

De pronto me di cuenta de que estábamos en una de las alas alejadas del instituto, donde estaban las salas antiguas de laboratorios. Ya casi nadie venia por estos lados, y me extraño. Iba a preguntar algo, cuando de pronto, Serena me estampo en una pared y me beso.

Abrí los ojos con asombro, pero mi cuerpo reacciono en seguida, y la tome de la cintura, acercándola más a mí.

Ella lanzo un pequeño gemido y abrió su boca, introduciendo su suave lengua dentro de la mía. El calor me embargo por completo, y mis manos presionaron con fuerza, mientras el deseo me llenaba el cuerpo. Ella enredo sus manos en mi pelo y me beso con más furia. Le devolví el beso, ansioso. Ella puso algo de distancia entre nosotros, sin separar nuestras bocas. La vi abrir un poco su blusa, y mostrar la suave curva de sus senos. Dude, pero ella me quito las dudas.

Me tomo una de sus manos y la llevo a su pecho, haciendo que la tocara. Gemí en respuesta, mientras automáticamente mi otra mano también subía y me perdí entre sus pechos divinos. Sin pensarlo siquiera, baje mi boca hacia ellos y los bese con suavidad. El gemido que lanzo me animo y lamí con pasión, haciendo que ella se doblara hacia atrás, lo cual me excito aun más. Lamí uno y otro seno, enceguecido por su sabor. Quería más y mis manos se perdieron bajo su falda, tocando su ropa interior. Sentí que moriría cuando percibí que su entrepierna estaba húmeda. Me atreví y metí un dedo en su intimidad, ganándome una exclamación de sorpresa de parte de ella, pero no se veía disgustada. Toque su sexo, más húmedo de lo que creí y saque mi mano. En un movimiento que me asombro a mí mismo, me lleve el dedo a la boca y saboree su humedad. Cerré los ojos, extasiado. Ella me miraba con cara de éxtasis, al parecer le había gustado.

Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez salto sobre mí, pasando sus piernas sobre mis caderas, dejando su intimidad a la altura de mi erección. Sentí como se movía sobre mí, y creí que me volvería loco. La tome por las nalgas, apretándola y jadeando, sobrepasado por la situación. Ella bajo sus labios a mi cuello y dejo un camino de besos. Luego volvió a besar mis labios. Y finalmente se bajo, para mi decepción. La mire intrigado y me atreví a preguntar

- ¿De qué querías hablarme? –

- Solo quería que supieras que te extrañe –me dijo, arreglándose el cabello y riendo, seguro mi pregunta había sido estúpida

Me sorprendió. No me esperaba ese tipo de declaración.

- Ya no estás molesta – asegure

- No hablaremos de eso – dijo seria – Solo quería que supieras que te extrañe. Podemos vernos mas tarde si quieres

- Claro – dije en seguida. No podía creer que me hubiese extrañado

- Bien – te veré en tu casa… en la noche. Pasare por ti -

- Ok – le dije, algo contrariado

- Ah, y antes que lo olvide, esto es para ti – vi que me tendía un teléfono

- ¿Y esto...? -pregunte dudoso

- Para llamarte –me dijo coqueta- está atento, mi número está grabado en la memoria. Nos vemos cariño

Y me dejo allí, mientras se iba, moviendo sus caderas y dejándome más excitado que nunca. No me importo, finalmente, porque ella quería verme de nuevo. Eso era lo único importante, y mi corazón salto de felicidad. Todo se borro. Sus palabras cargadas de ira, sus golpes, todo. Lo único que veía era ella, sus labios y sus ojos. Podría haber saltado allí mismo, si no se viera ridículo. Tome el teléfono y lo bese, extasiado. El cielo me pareció más azul. Corrí hasta mi auto, feliz de irme a casa.

Cuando llegue a casa, todo mundo me quedo mirando como si estuviese loco. Debió notarse en seguida mi cambio de humor.

- Oye estas vivo de nuevo – me dijo Rubeus, sonriendo

- Mira nada mas esa sonrisita boba – dijo Taru

- ¿Estás mejor hijo? – pregunto Setsuna

Les sonreí a todos, pero no les conteste. Corrí a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, con la felicidad saliéndome por los poros. No me lo creía. Podría seguir viendo a Serena.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mi gozo.

- Adelante – dije

Vi entrar a Rubeus y sentarse en mi cama. Traía el rostro serio

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte

- ¿Como se llama la chica con la que estas saliendo?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – pregunté, curioso

- Solo dime… ¿no será Serena Tsukino verdad?

Lo mire confuso. ¿Es que Rubeus conocía a Sere? No entendí nada, pero sentí un frio recorrer la espalda.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunte finalmente

- No Darien… no sabes en que lio te estás metiendo...- dijo tristemente

Lo mire confundido.

- ¿De qué me hablas Rubeus… la conoces? – pregunte, ansioso

- Bueno, en Phoenix todo mundo la conoce…

- Phoenix….

Claro, sabia como todo el mundo que habían enviado a Serena con su padre, ella se encargaba de recordarlo cada instante. Como castigo. Ella decía que no se llevaba con su madre y por eso se había venido. No conocía más detalles. Rubeus estudiaba en Phoenix. Quizás la conocía de algún lado…

- Si- me contesto Rubeus – yo la conozco – y más de lo que crees

- Pero ¿cómo?

Lo vi suspirar. Al parece no estaba muy convencido de contarme. Me puse tenso. Quizás no debería haber preguntado

- Yo estuve un tiempo con Serena – dijo Rubeus– ella y yo salimos un par de veces

Mire a Rubeus sin creérmelo.

- Tu y ella… - pregunte torpemente – ¿es que fueron novios o algo así?

- No- dijo él, serio – Serena no tiene novios. Solo hizo conmigo lo que con todos. Salió un par de veces, se acostó conmigo y me boto. Gracias al cielo yo no me enamore de ella… pero creo que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti…

Sentí que el piso se movía y sin darme cuenta, el mareo se había convertido en nauseas, dejándome fuera de combate. Corrí al baño, vomitando todo lo que había comido. Esto tenía que ser alguna clase de broma.

Cuando me sentí mejor, salí a mi habitación y Rubeus aun se encontraba ahí. Estaba triste y yo ni hablar. Pero él no lo sabía, y yo menos. Ninguno era culpable.

- Lo siento hermano… yo… debí decírtelo antes-

- Está bien… no sabias… ni yo- le dije, triste

- ¿Qué harás…?-me dijo- es decir… no pensaras seguir con ella, ¿verdad?

Lo mire con odio. Se me subió toda la ira que tenía guardada

- ¡Bueno y eso que más te da, yo hago lo que quiero con mi vida! – le grite, furioso

- Pero Darien, abre los ojos… ella es así, hará lo mismo contigo y sufrirás… no quiero que sufras…

- ¡Es eso o quieres estar con ella de nuevo! – le grite enfurecido- ¿no será que tienes celos de que ahora este interesada en mi?-

Rubeus me miro y movió la cabeza con tristeza.

- Escúchame Darien – me dijo lentamente – ella es una mujer hermosa, pero no es mi tipo. Me siguió y hostigo hasta que consiguió interesarme, pero cuando tuvo lo que quiso me dejo. Y hace lo mismo con todos, tú no serás la excepción. Ella es una mala mujer, juega con los hombres. Los utiliza. No se enamora jamás, ella es lo que se llama una mala persona. Totalmente. No tiene corazón, dignidad, recuerdos ni nada. Solo actúa por instinto, y ese es el de coger y coger…

No alcancé a darme cuenta, cuando estaba sobre él, cegado por la ira, y le di un golpe seco en el rostro a mi hermano. A mi propio hermano. Él ni siquiera se defendió. Desde el suelo, se limpio el labio que sangraba y me dijo, con calma.

- No me digas que no te lo advertí – me dijo – ya estas empezando a actuar como idiota, y luego cuando andes llorando por los rincones no me busques. No tienes porque creerme a mí, mira – dijo buscando algo en su billetera- este es el numero de su hermano, se llama Taiki y es amigo mío. El te puede ayudar mejor que yo. Darien, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Y luego de esto, salió de mi habitación dejándome desolado.

No. Ella no podía ser así. Ella es un ángel, uno quizás algo torcido, pero un ángel al fin. No podía permitir que hablaran mal de ella. Y quizás yo podría cambiarla, demostrarle que la amaba y ella podría llegar a amarme a mí. Yo tenía esperanza y fe. Yo no estaba ciego. Estaba enamorado.

* * *

_**Wow desaparecio mucho, abandone demasiado este fic. Pero aca estoy de regreso, espero q les guste y perdón por la demora.**_


End file.
